The Necklace
by PhoneLover
Summary: Naruto loses the necklace his grandmother Tsunade gave him and doesn't realize it until it's too late. Sasuke later then finds Naruto's necklace and wears it everyday thinking about the previous owner. An accident near the art classroom brings Naruto and Sasuke together. And Sasuke realizes that his thoughts about the previous owner of the necklace will come to a stop hopefully.


**The Necklace**

_A young boy around the age of thirteen was walking in the park along side with his older brother. The boy had dark black hair with two long bangs hanging in front of his face, piercing dark eyes, and pale doll like skin. The boy was wearing a dark blue tee shirt and black shorts that came up to his knees. _

"_I don't understand why I have to come with you! He's your friend!" the boy said angrily as he glared at his older brother._

"_You're my little brother and you're here to help me celebrate with Kisame. It's his birthday after all. Be nice Sasuke!" the boy's older brother said with clear frustration laced in his voice. _

_Sasuke angrily crossed his arms and followed behind his brother. He still didn't understand why he had to come to Kisame's birthday party. The fish obsessed boy never liked Sasuke anyway. He only liked the boy's older brother, Itachi. And like was just a nicer word to use. Kisame was more like obsessed with the older Uchiha. _

_Sasuke sat down at the table that was lined with birthday presents and glared at Kisame who in turned frowned at Sasuke but started to smile as Itachi sat down next to him. In the middle of the birthday table was a huge vanilla cake in a shape of a shark._

_Everyone started to sing happy birthday expect for Sasuke. The young Uchiha was just waiting for everyone to shut up and for Kisame to blow out the candles. But as the young Uchiha waited he became distracted by something underneath a huge oak tree that was glinting by the sun light. As Kisame blew out the candles on his birthday cake the young Uchiha excused himself and ran to the glinting thing underneath the tree._

_Sasuke picked up the glinting object and realized it was a diamond necklace. The boy's frown immediately turned into a huge grin as he put the necklace around his neck and ran back to the birthday party._

**Three Years Later**

The first day that I found this necklace I didn't realize that previous owner's initials were craved into the diamond pendant. But now I did. I knew that this necklace belonged to someone with the initials "NU" but throughout my short life I never met anyone with the initials "NU". I put the necklace underneath my shirt and packed my stuff away in my backpack.

I walked through the crowed hallway of my high school with my friend next to me. I felt somewhat like a thief for taking the necklace. When I was younger I didn't feel anything but now I felt like I robbed someone's precious item.

"Hey watch out!" someone shouted as I fell down on the ground with them on top of me. "I'm so sorry dude!"

"Idiot!" I murmured underneath my breath as the person got off me.

The boy that knocked me over was the famous school prankster, Naruto. He didn't have any classes with me but everyone in the school knew who he was. Mostly because he always got into trouble. He had bright blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a tan every girl tried to achieve.

"You got paint on my shirt!" I shouted as Naruto flinched. My white shirt was stained with pink and purple hand prints. I looked up at the boy and saw that his hands were covered with paint and as he saw me looking he instantly hid his hands behind his back

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it," Naruto said as Neji giggled beside me.

"Watch where you're going next time," I said as Naruto bit his bottom lip and went back inside the art classroom.

"He dropped his phone," Neji said as I looked down where Naruto fell.

His phone was lying on the ground. I reached down and picked it up. The screen was on and it was picture of him when he young probably around the age of thirteen. I looked down at his neck and saw the diamond necklace that I found! The necklace belonged to him! I looked into the art classroom and Naruto instantly came rushing up to me. He was about to snatch his phone out of my hands but then realized he hand paint all over his hands.

"I'll put your phone into your bag for you Naruto," Neji said as he grabbed Naruto's phone out of my hand.

Naruto turned around and Neji unzipped one of the pockets in Naruto's backpack and slipped the phone inside. Naruto then turned around and smiled at Neji.

"Thanks! And I'm sorry about your shirt Sasuke." Naruto said as he turned around to go back inside the art classroom.

"Wait," I said as Naruto turned around to look at me again with wide eyes. "I also have another thing that belongs to you."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said confused. Even Neji was confused. I took off the diamond necklace that was around my neck and put it around Naruto's neck for him.

Naruto looked down at his necklace and was near tears. I knew that necklace meant a lot to someone but I just didn't know that someone was with me all along. Naruto giggled and latched himself to my arm.

"Naruto you're getting more paint on me," I said as he realized and let go of me.

"Oops I'm sorry," Naruto said as I frowned at my sleeve that was covered with pink and purple handprints. "I'll take you to the office."

Naruto grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the office.

"So where did you find my necklace?" Naruto asked as he let go of my wrist and giggled at the handprint he made while I frowned.

"Underneath a tree in Konoha Park," I said.

"This necklace belonged to my grandmother. I wore it every day and I never took it off." Naruto said. "But when I lost it I couldn't even tell my grandmother. She would go insane and probably kill me. I'm so glad that it was you who found it."

"Aw how sweet," Neji said as he pushed me inside the office. "Now go call your mother."

* * *

"_Tell me what you all think."_


End file.
